Express Balita and News Team 13 launched on their mission of IBC News and Current Affairs
March 3, 2014 If you turned on your Philippine television at 6:30 in the evening hoping to catch a glimpse of the TV Patrol (ABS-CBN) and 24 Oras (GMA) deliver the hottest news, then you got a big surprise. Since The Kapinoy Network IBC-13 has made the boldest on primetime news by putting the timeslot in the country's formidable news anchors: Ms. Public Service Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar's Express Balita at 6:30 p.m. and Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso's News Team 13 at 11:15 p.m. Collaborating to present news that matter to Filipinos all over the world and to give to their Kapinoy viewers by strengthening the public service commitment of IBC News and Current Affairs, the country’s most credible news organization under Media ng Bayan Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar are the anchors of IBC-13's primetime high-rating news program Express Balita, which airs weeknights at 6:30 pm. World-renowned journalist, female broadcaster and Ms. Public Service Snooky Serna-Go and broadcast journalist and veteran news anchor TG Kintanar anchors the station's longest-running primetime news program Express Balita hits the primetime has reaped various awards left and right with the fresh speech latest, hot, timely, freshest and most reliable source in news of the day will sure its local and international pool of correspondents that journalism works is public service while their news program Express Balita, the first ever in the history of Philippine TV anchored by the two of formidable news anchors, proved in its 6:30 p.m. timeslot grown by leaps in such news programs will compete directly with TV Patrol and 24 Oras. True to the station's commitment of public service through deliver the hot, timely and burning news inside and outside the country, IBC News team also continues to be the most trusted news team in the country. Credibility, integrity, sincerity, fast-paced, in-depth, straightforward, bias, varied and trusted for years while delivering the news will surely attract the Filipino masses has been held by news programs, news-gathering and public service and all those who watch the early evening newscast to deliver news that is information and public service to viewers also learn to watch the masses as Serna-Go deliver as a newscaster in the field of broadcasting and public service efforts, to everybody's surprise and delight she was enjoying her shows in IBC-13 and the anchorman Kintanar, it received persistent huge offers to appear in teleseryes in other networks while waiting for their favorite primetime block Kapinoy Primetime. Express Balita continues to be the most watched newscast in the country as the number one program in its timeslot nationwide. As the TV ratings data from Kantar Media for Thursday (February 27), Express Balita got a rating of 30.8% compared to 27.3% of TV Patrol and 13.7% of 24 Oras. Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso are the anchors of IBC-13's late-night news program News Team 13, which airs weeknights at 11:15 pm. Meanwhile, the late night newscast News Team 13 is the most comprehensive news will deliver and news gathering by conquering new heights since the relaunch. The program that launched a number of wannabes in the field of television news published presenting the latest news since September 30, 2013, News Team 13 anchored by most popular news anchors: veteran broadcaster, news anchorman and IBC News and Current Affairs head Jay Sonza and the most promising female anchor Amelyn Veloso, promises to deliver the most comprehensive news, truthful and straightforwrd reporting of the day's events and citizen journalism that it is known for to a whole new audience on the late night shift got all the bases covered. It witness Jay Sonza "getting down and dirty" as he anchors the news from various locations delivered first-hand while Amelyn she provides the details of the most compelling stories in the country and elsewhere in the world. Jess Caduco and Phoebe Javier The weekend newscast Express Balita Weekend airs every Saturday at 10:45 p.m. and Sunday at 10 p.m., anchored by Jess Caduco and Phoebe Javier as part of Panalo Weekend. The legendary Express Balita and News Team 13 not only reinforces IBC's Kapinoy Primetime block but also allows the viewers to be the first to know the latest news with Snooky and TG's primetime news Express Balita and at the same time, protected with Jay and Amelyn's most comprehensive news delivery in News Team 13. Meanwhile, Jess and Phoebe's weekend newscast in Express Balita Weekend. For news that matter to Filipinos, for Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar in Express Balita on primetime nights from Monday to Friday 6:30 p.m. (with simulcast over DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and other Radyo Budyong stations nationwide and INN), after TreseBella's The Two Sides of Ana, as well as Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso in News Team 13 late evening after Viva Box Office, from Mondays to Fridays and Jess Caduco and Phoebe Javier of Express Balita Weekend every Saturday and Sunday in their quest for the network's news organization IBC News and Current Affairs under Media ng Bayan. 'IBC News (print ad)' :Mga bagong balita :Pinagkakatiwalaan na tagapagbalita ng bayan :Araw-araw Noon: :In the '70s, they watched Newsday :In the '80s, they turned in to Balita sa IBC and Balita sa IBC: Huling Ulat :In the 90's their choices are: :In 1990, watch them for Headline Trese and 11 O'Clock News :In 1992, they watching for IBC News 5:30 Report and IBC 11 O'Clock News :In 1997, watched for CTN Midnite :In 1998, watching in Filipino viewers like IBC Express Balita and IBC Balita Ngayon Ngayon: :EXPRESS BALITA :Lunes-Biyernes :6:30PM :Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar :NEWS TEAM 13 :Lunes-Biyernes :11:15PM :Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso :IBC NEWSBREAK :Araw-araw :Greg Gregorio, Czarinah Lusuegro and Vincent Santos :EXPRESS BALITA WEEKEND :Sabado 10:45PM :Linggo 10PM :Jess Caduco and Phoebe Javier